ilvermorny_school_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorting:Malina Eliopoulos
---- Multiple Choice Quiz 1) Would you rather: :A) Hunt :B) Heal 2) Which would you choose if you could only have one? :A) The power to change one day in your future :B) The power to change one day in your past :C) The power to make one person impervious to harm :D) The power to bring one person back from the dead :E) The power to cure one illness worldwide :F) The power to eradicate one quality from all humans :G) The power to know the answer to any single question 3) If I could, I would never feel... :A) Pain :B) Fear :C) Regret :D) Shame 4) My Magic Is... :A) Inborn :B) In need of work :C) Unique :C) Powerful 5) I often think... :A) Why did I do that? :B) Why can't I do that? :C) I wish I had done that :D) I wonder whether I should do that 6) I am strongest when.... :A) I know I am right :B) With my comrades :C) Enthusiastic :D) Awake :E) Alone 7) You can rescue a baby or the only bottle of a potion that could save 1000 lives. Which do you save? :A) The baby. The bottle might only save 1000 lives. :B) The chance to save 1000 lives is too hard to pass up. ---- Character Information 1) Please write out your character's biography. Mention their parents, any siblings they may have, how old they were when they showed signs of magic, and how they reacted. Please make sure it's 3 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. 2) Please write out your character's personality. Are they curious? Are they kind? Please make sure it is 2 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. :Malina's life has been far from soft and idyllic; she's faced many obstacles to get to where she is now. She was born in Santorini, Greece, with her plethora of siblings, where she grew up for the first nine years of her life. _____ and ____ were Greece's power couple, but even they had their own issues. You see, ____ was ______, whereas her husband was one of the country's best attorneys. Their schedules weren't very flexible, hence why they faced many struggles. They had many children to take care of, but their work demanded their time, energy and attention. Thus, their offspring were left to fend for themselves, with just the help of a swarm of nannies and tutors to ensure their safety and give their education a boost. 3) What is your character's blood status? How does this define who they are, as a person? :Though her family has undoubtedly had half-bloods and muggle-borns in their history, both families are considered "pure-bloods". She doesn't truly pay this status much attention, though. It's just another needless title. 4) In which grade is your character? :As of this moment, both Malina and her sister are in their tenth grade. 5) What does your character look like? Do they have a specific faceclaim? If so, please list the faceclaim's name here with a picture of them! :Malina's current faceclaim is Tiera Skovbye. 6) Is this your first character? If not, how many do you have? How many of them are exotic? (Remember, neither of your first two characters can be exotic!) :This is my second character. ---- Open Ended Questions 1) A wand says a lot about its owner's self. What is your character's wand made of? Why does it answer to them? 2) A sorcerer's patronus speaks volumes of the kind of person they truly are within. What is your character's patronus? Why? 3) If they were able to determine their future, what would they want it to look like? 4) Where does your character's strengths lie as a human being? What are their biggest faults? Comments Category:Unsorted